


The Other Side

by audoline



Series: Marvel Crossover [1]
Category: Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Child Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Panic Attacks, Revenge, Vigilante Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audoline/pseuds/audoline
Summary: Katsuki goes looking for the only man that can help him.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako
Series: Marvel Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Other Side

Katsuki glanced around the busy street, lifting his hood over his head. Nobody seemed to recognize him. That was a good sign. Granted, he had changed his appearance drastically. His hair was longer, pulled back into a sloppy bun on the back of his head. His beard made him look like a brand new man, even without the hair. It was great for a man who was supposed to be dead. He was also in another country, thanks to the one person who knew he was alive. Hanta had been able to hook him up with a shady motherfucker in Tokyo that got him a whole new identity and tickets to New York in a matter of hours.

The sounds of the city drowned out the voices in Katsuki’s head, keeping the endless guilt at bay. A comfort to him for at least a little while. He rubbed his bloodshot eyes and wondered when he had slept last. When was the last time he ate? He couldn’t remember. The pain in his stomach told him it had probably been a day or more. Didn’t matter though; he needed to find this guy. The one he was searching for was the only person who could possibly understand the mission Katsuki was about to take on and the only one who could help him.

An image of her tried to creep its way into his mind. That smile, those eyes- Katsuki dropped to a squat in the middle of the sidewalk. New Yorkers mumbling swears about how inconsiderate he was and walking around, continuing with their lives while his felt like it was ripping to shreds, which was ridiculous. A life couldn’t be torn apart if it was never whole to begin with.

Katsuki gasped for air, clutching his chest, praying that he’d finally just die this time. It’s what he deserved, wasn’t it? Especially after what he let happen to her, to all of them. An arm looped under his and yanked him to his feet.

“Let’s go, buddy,” a gruff voice huffed, pulling him toward the wall of a nearby building. “What kind of drugs you on?”

Katsuki looked up to see the badge on the man’s chest. NYPD. Fucking great, he thought. “N-nothing,” Katsuki grunted, leaning against the wall.

“Certainly look like a crackhead to me,” the cop scoffed. “You got a name.”

“Look, I’m not on drugs, and I don’t fucking need help for a goddamn panic attack.”

“That what they’re calling being strung out these days?”

Katsuki could feel his palms begin to spark. He needed to get out of there. Killing a New York police officer wasn’t on his agenda, no matter how big of a dick the guy was. Katsuki reached into the pocket of his hoodie and slipped out a flashbang. While the cop was scanning the crowd, Katsuki let it roll away from him. The pop caused some screams and enough distraction for him to slip in with the running masses to get away from the cop.

He slipped down an old alleyway a couple of blocks from where the police officer was still searching for him. Ducking behind a dumpster, Katsuki sank against the wall and rested. The panic attacks took all his energy, malnourishment, and sleep depravity took the rest.

“No,” he shook his head, attempting to shake away the images of her face. “No, no, no! Don’t fucking do this now!”

Katsuki pushed himself to stand. He wasn’t far from where he needed to be. A few more blocks, and he’d be at the docks. The blonde woman at the newspaper told him to look for a pizza truck by the water. It didn’t take him long to find where he needed to be. A man sat at a bench not far from the truck he was looking for. That had to be him, Katsuki thought. He looked suspicious as fuck, just like Katsuki. New York had its fair share of suspicious-looking assholes, but this guy had a deadly vibe surrounding him.

Katsuki glanced around to scan the area. It seemed normal enough. He limped, switching up his gate in case he was being tracked. He didn’t know who the fuck would be tracking a dead guy, but Katsuki preferred to air on the side of caution. The man didn’t even glance at Katsuki when he slumped onto the bench.

“You DynaMight?” The man’s hoarse voice muttered lowly.

“You who I’m looking for?”

“DynaMight is supposed to be dead,” cold, expressionless eyes fell onto the blond. “How am I sitting across from a dead man?”

“Makes two of us, huh?” Katsuki sneered. “You him or not?”

“Depends on who you’re looking for?” The man snickered, his thick lips turning into an arrogant grin as he shifted in his seat. 

“I’m looking for the man that can help me, asshole. That you or not? I’ve been chasing this motherfucker all over the city for days.”

The man stood, turning his dead eyes to Katsuki again. His expression was rigid and stoic. Katsuki had heard stories of this guy. It had to be him. “Follow me.”

What did Katsuki have to lose? He followed the man from the docks to a warehouse not far from where they had been. The man slid the metal door closed and padlocked it behind them. Without a word, he led Katsuki to what was supposed to be a makeshift apartment. Another man dressed in business attire, looking very out of place for the trashed space, sat at a computer on the opposite wall.

“Who the fuck is this?” Katsuki took his hands from his pockets. His palms sparked with the threat of a fight.

“Calm down,” the man turned over his shoulder. “This guy helps me with the data bullshit. Not good with technology like him. I asked him to run analytics on you.”

Katsuki glared at the man who shot him a nervous wave. “Name’s David,” the man gave a tight-lipped smile.

“Can you help me or not?” Katsuki snapped at the man he'd found.

David turned back to his computer, figuring that conversation wasn’t meant for him. The other man sat in a ratty chair in the corner of the room. He put his foot up on the side table and starred at Katsuki, waiting smugly for the blond to keep talking.

“Answer me, asshole,” Katsuki bared teeth at the man.

“He does this all the time,” David interjected without looking up from his computer. "You kind of get used to it after a while."

“Shut the hell up, Lieberman,” the man tossed a book at David. He looked back at Katsuki. “What exactly is it that you think I can do for you?”

Katsuki looked away. He reached into his back pocket, took out the frayed picture, and tossed it to the man sitting in front of him. The guy caught it and looked at it. Katsuki could see his face soften as he examined the picture in his hands. "Thought the suited cocksucker was running analytics."

“She- she’s pretty,” the man gave a nod, ignoring Katsuki's other comments.

“She’s dead.”

Dark eyes looked into his crimson ones. A silent moment of empathy passed between the men. “And the kids?”

“They- they’re with her,” Katsuki sniffed, feeling his throat tighten around the words he hadn’t spoken out loud since their funeral. 

“Somebody did this to them?”

Katsuki didn’t trust his voice to speak. He gave the slightest nod.

“And you want me to track them down?”

“With me,” Katsuki chocked out. “I want all the bastards dead who did this to my Star Shine and our brats, but I need help. Heard you were the man for this kind of job.”

The man shook his head, looking back and forth between Katsuki and the picture. “You had three? I had two; a boy and a girl. Maria and I always wanted more. The girl looks just like you. The boys look like her right down to the big, brown eyes.”

“I’m only going to ask you one more fucking time. Are you The Punisher or not?”

The man sat forward, leaning his elbows on his knees, still looking at the picture in his hands. “If we’re doing this, call me Frank.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim. I don't know that I'll continue it, but it may be fun to expand on later. I love both of these characters and needed them to meet in some universe. If I don't turn this into a multichap, then I may do a crossover series where multiple BNHA characters meet or team up with the Marvel characters.


End file.
